The Taste Of Your Kiss On My Lips
by KrystalKayne
Summary: She left him because she no longer loved him. So why is she so confused? Why does she still love him? ONESHOT


_After competing in one of her first singles matches in a very, very long time, the third generation diva found herself pretty much running towards her personal locker room – the one in which she'd asked for when she broke up with Tyson almost a year ago. She could feel the tears brewing in her eyes, biting down on her lip roughly, everything she'd done in the past year flashed through her mind. Her feeble attempts to try get over Tyson, the first man she's ever truly loved. The times she be sitting in the corner of her hotel room, practically curled up in a ball because she was afraid of who was going to walk through the door next. The nights she'd be passed out on the floor, or slumped against a wall, or chair because she'd drunk so much that she didn't have the strength to go to bed. Everything that was pretty much out of character for her was running through her mind at that very second. Finally making it to her locker room, she hurriedly pushed open the door, slamming it behind her as she ran straight towards the sofa, falling into it and curling up in a ball as her mind started to go on a tangent. Dynasty. Tyson. Uncle Bret. Unified Tag Team Champions. Tyson. Diva's Championship. Tyson. Tyson. Calgary. Her Dad. Tyson. Her Family. Tyson. The Hart House being up for sale again. Tyson. Tyson. Tyson. Tyson fucking Kidd. He was all she could think about, his memory just wouldn't go away, it was as if it was he was permanently implanted in her mind. Staring blankly at the wall as she blinked, the Neidhart could feel herself struggling to hold back the tears as they began to stream down her cheeks. Why the hell was she crying over him? Of all people, him? Shaking her head in a violent fashion, she roughly grabbed at her hair, she was doing it again. Feeling sorry for herself, feeling sorry for him. She knew she shouldn't, she knew it was wrong to feel sorry for someone like him, but why couldn't she stop? There were so many questions etching their way into her mind, it was beginning to be just too much. She needed to get away, back to Canada for a while maybe? Spend some time with the family, get her mind everything. _

"Purrfect"

_The blonde purred at the sudden thought of going back to Canada for a while. Trailing her tongue over her teeth, even though the tears still tracked their way down her face, she knew she'd made the right decision. Taking a deep breath, she swiped her hand over her cheeks, wiping away most of the tears as she unfurled from her ball. Allowing her legs to fall over the side of the sofa, she slowly got to her feet – just in case her body decided to say 'Fuck You' and collapsed. Once upright, she took a few moments to compose herself, inhaling deeply, she grabbed her purse and made for the door. Huffing out slightly, she rummaged through it for the keys to her Hummer. God she loved that thing more than life itself – at times. A small smirk appeared on her lips as she playfully shook her head. Finding her keys, she pulled them out, holding them firmly on her hand as she slung her purse over her shoulder and made for the exit. _

"Natalya!"

_She froze. Natalya suddenly felt eyes burning into her back, why did that voice sound so familiar? Catching a glimpse of herself in the reflection in a mirror on the wall, her face was still tear streaked and her eyes were bloodshot. She remained relatively calm until the origin of the voice came into view. The Neidhart gasped slightly, no way! Slowly turning on her heels, the blonde found herself face to face with Tyson. Biting down on her lip roughly, she instantly lowered her head, causing her blonde locks to fall over her face and shoulders._

"Natalya?"

_Her body tensed at the repetition of her name, her chest tightened slightly as she struggled to breathe, how the hell did he make her feel so, so small and pathetic, when she was still irrevocably in love with him? She just didn't get it – at all. She gasped again as she felt a finger underneath her chin, lifting it, her eye locked onto Tyson's. Gulping, she concentrated on getting her breathing under control._

"What?"

_She replied harshly, clenching her jaw and gritting her teeth, slapping away the superstars hand as her eyes set a deadly glare upon him. Planting her foot firmly behind her in an attack position, as if she was gonna lunge at him, she allowed a continuous growl to pass her lips. What the hell did he want, now?_

"You've been crying... Are you okay?"

_Tyson questioned his tone soft, yet overly gruff, and rugged at the same time. It literally made Natalya melt inside. How the hell was he doing this to her? Him, How? The Neidharts mind began to swim with questions. Pushing her fingers back through her hair, low growls continued to pass her lips. Why did he even care? Again with the questions!_

"I'm fine, bastard!"

_The blonde mumbled lowly, it broke her heart to say that word, but she had to, she felt the need to insult him to get him to leave, to go away, to leave her alone. The Dynasty member was quite, taken aback by the divas remark, bringing his hand to the back of his head, rubbing it with the palm of his hand._

"C'mon Natalya, don't be like this..."

"Be like what, huh? A bitch? A whore?"

_Nat growled, she couldn't help but be mad. The thing was, she wasn't made at Tyson, it was at herself for letting him go so, so easily. Shaking her head, she relaxed only slightly as she stepped backwards until her back hit the wall. _

"Nat, seriously? What the fuck is your problem! Ever since we broke up you've been acting all paranoid, and weird..."

_Tyson exclaimed with a disappointed sigh, reaching out to the Neidhart as he softly rubbed her upper arm. He never really understood her, even after being together for over 8 years, he never got her moods, her attitude, pretty much everything._

"You wanna know what my problem is, huh!"

"Well duhh, would I ask otherwise?"

_Huffing out lowly, Natalya grabbed at her hair, she shouldn't be feeling this way, she fell out of love with him, that was the whole reason why they broke up in the first place, right! Pushing her lips together slightly, the blonde shook her head, she couldn't tell him, she just couldn't. She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes again._

"For fucks sake..."'

_The Neidhart mumbled, wiping her thumb under her eyes as she bowed her head, she just had to tell him, maybe it'd make her feel better? Maybe, all this paranoia, this pain would go away? _

"What!"

_Tyson questioned blankly, tilting his head to the side slightly, not noticing that Natalya had just wiped tears away. Lifting her head so her gaze met Tyson's, she bit down on her lip to stop it quivering._

"I... I... I still love you"


End file.
